<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】ABO -上梁不正下梁歪 by chidori_child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007076">【带卡】ABO -上梁不正下梁歪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child'>chidori_child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>五代目土 X 暗部卡，双暗部止鼬。</p><p>这篇写的简陋很不好看，纯粹为了把那个讲了一半的故事讲完。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】ABO -上梁不正下梁歪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波带土协其家属旗木卡卡西平躺在阳光明媚的沙滩上光着膀子晒太阳。海风吹，海浪摇，夫夫二人乐淘淘。</p><p>宇智波鸢被送走之后，他们终于能享受一下二人世界难得的快乐。卡卡西只告诉他儿子送去夏令营了，但如果带土知道这个“夏令营”的具体地点，具体项目，和具体参加成员，保准得气的原地自爆之后再把全世界都炸成沙滩上的碎沙。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>一天前。忍校放暑假第一天。</p><p>“爸爸……今天不用上学， 为什么这么早把我叫醒呀……”小鸢迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，发现自己不知何时离开了被窝，被卡卡西抱在怀里。</p><p>“嘘！”卡卡西做了一个噤言的手势，把绣着团扇家纹的小书包背在小鸢身上，蹑手蹑脚往门外走。</p><p>“哎？爸爸，你是不要我了么？准备把我扔了么？”</p><p>会产生被遗弃的反应纯属正常，因为他另一个爸爸经常告诉他，他是从垃圾堆里捡来的，早晚得尘归尘土归土，分类回收要科普。</p><p>“小声点，别吵到带土……我带你去一个好玩的地方。”卡卡西像一个拐卖儿童的坏叔叔一样，故弄玄虚露出一个奸诈狡猾的邪笑。</p><p>“哇！什么好玩的地方？”</p><p>“你猜猜看。”</p><p>“嗯……不知道……我觉得有花子的地方都很好玩……”</p><p>“小鸢喜欢花子吗？”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯，喜欢喜欢喜欢。”</p><p>他另一个爸爸还教育他，重要的事情要说三遍。小鸢黑漆漆的大眼睛里面闪烁着五彩斑斓的光芒，点头的频率好像在发送着一道道快乐的电波。</p><p>“那我带你去一个有花子的地方，好不好？”</p><p>宇智波鸢伸出小手狠狠掐了一把自己圆乎乎的小脸，发出一声奶声奶气的哀嚎之后确定自己不是在做梦。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>「花子」不是一种花，也不是妙蛙种子，她是一个外表是看似六岁的小女孩，头脑，颜值和忍术都超越常人的天才。这样百年罕见的宇智波一族名门之后，从生下来就受到了全忍界的关爱和关注，唯独只有五代目火影宇智波带土死活看她不惯。别误会，带土不是欣赏不了美，而是看不上花子的家庭背景，准确的说，他看不上花子的爸爸宇智波止水。</p><p>火之怨念代代相传。带土单方面跟止水拉出一道终结谷一样深的深渊，在创造小鸢的时候，也没有忘记给小鸢创造一个宿敌，从刚生下来就开始拉仇恨，365天365度互相攀比。</p><p>可惜宇智波鸢可能由于宇智波和银毛基因杂交变异，只长个子不长脑子。</p><p>举例而言，相比于其他小朋友，小鸢开口说话比较迟缓，一岁多才口齿不清的喊出“爸爸”二字，两岁多才勉强磕磕绊绊讲得出一句成年人能听懂的话。隔壁花子那时候已经可以把几百条忍者守则倒背如流。</p><p>宇智波带土不屑一顾 — 背那破玩意有啥用！不遵守忍者守则的人是垃圾，但是只会背忍者守则却成天勾搭别人家儿子的小女孩才是垃圾中的战斗圾！</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>一轮红日徐徐坠入海天交接的地平线，金黄的沙滩把光辉交付于晚霞，神威夫夫的身影在夕阳美妙的余辉里暧昧不明。</p><p>临近夜晚的海风带着一丝寒意，卡卡西先带土一步回到旅店客房，从衣柜里拿出一件睡袍披上。此时海景大床房的露天阳台上飞来一只白鸽，一条腿上拴着一张卷成细条状的神秘小纸条。他展信迅速扫了一眼，随即拿起写字台上的铅笔草草写下几笔……</p><p>“偷偷摸摸的，跟谁飞鸽传书呢？”带土如一团燃烧的黑雾，神不知鬼不觉的出现在他身后。</p><p>“没谁……”</p><p>感到Alpha信息素铺天盖地直逼而来，卡卡西手忙脚乱把来路不明的小纸条揣进胸口，一脸做坏事被当场抓包的表情袒露无遗。</p><p>要说暗部老前辈卡卡西的谍报能力不够精湛绝对有失公允，只能说火影大人犀利的大眼睛明察秋毫，不放过自家Omega任何可疑的蛛丝马迹。宇智波带土擒住卡卡西的手腕，气势汹汹贴在他胸口，逼迫他交出罪证：</p><p>“没谁？那你是在跟一只鸽子聊天么？拿来给我看看！”</p><p>咕咕咕。鸽子呆滞的左右旋转了一下毛茸茸的小脑袋，不明所以的看着眼前的两个人类。</p><p>“真的就是瞎聊两句……”</p><p>“有什么事情不能跟我说，还要找别人聊的？”</p><p>“至于生这么大气嘛，现在不就在跟你聊天嘛……”</p><p>“你是不是背着我在外面有人了！我就知道你这个红颜祸水不是什么省油的的灯，一天到晚招蜂引蝶，出来度假都不闲着！”</p><p>“火影大人，您别逗了好么！哪有什么别人？都给您吓跑了好么！”</p><p>“你快告诉我到底是谁！我好让他死的痛快一点！”</p><p>“你今天游泳游的脑子进水了么？什么乱七八糟的！”</p><p>“咱俩好容易出来一趟，你居然睡着我撩着别人！这是人做的事儿么！”</p><p>“带土别闹。我真的是在说正经事！”</p><p>“你的工作娱乐生活，亲情友情爱情，正经不正经的，全在这里了！你除了我，还有什么其他的事？！”</p><p>说着他一把撕开卡卡西睡袍的领口，在那张还带着海水咸味和卡卡西体温的字条上看到了以下对话：</p><p>「你儿子对鸡蛋过敏吗？我明天早上准备做煎蛋。from天照煎蛋。」</p><p>「他饿了什么都吃。煎蛋里面最好再多加点糖。from雷切烫头。」</p><p>“旗木卡卡西！枉我对你信任有加一往情深！你居然跟敌人沆瀣一气，把我儿子送进贼窝！”</p><p>白鸽被盛大的怒火烧成烤乳鸽的瞬间，卡卡西抓住了带土一根怒气冲天的手指头，总算是勉强搭上了神威的末班车，他攥着那张破纸条在扭曲的时空中闭着眼旋转跳跃，后悔没来得及用他平时结印的速度给鼬再写一句“敌军还有三秒抵达现场，请自求多福”。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>宇智波带土穿着他的海岛风情花花游泳裤，威风凛凛掷地有声空降宇智波止水他们家客厅正中央，插着腰大吼一声：</p><p>“宇智波止水！把我儿子交出来！”</p><p>宇智波止水不卑不亢的翘着腿坐在沙发上，依依不舍的放下手里的哲学书籍，将两道柔中带锐笑里藏刀的目光凝聚在带土游泳裤多姿多彩的花纹上，泰然自若的应答道：</p><p>“宇智波带土。既然你亲自登门拜访，咱们必须坐下来把话说清楚。”</p><p>卡卡西夹在两股势均力敌的Alpha气息中间百感交集的紧锁眉头，心路历程千回百转，一边担心小鸢这孩子不会是闯祸了吧，以后再出来度假孩子要给谁带啊；一边埋怨带土，你以为你儿子是个什么大宝贝，人家就心甘情愿给你养啊？！当初我可是费劲唇舌说了多少花言巧语，好容易才把这个三无产品成功推销出去！</p><p>他当时是这么跟止水和鼬说的：</p><p>“别看宇智波鸢情商随带土，智商随缘，忍术至今是个谜。但是他也不是没有优点，只要给他一块红豆糕，他就可以干家务干一整天，还特别会照顾其他小朋友！你们拥有了他，就相当于获得了一台人形扫地机，洗碗机，洗衣机外加免费小保姆！省油省电，省时省力！多么经济核算，多么物超所值！OMG！Amazing！我的妈呀！这也太好用了吧！养他！养他！养他！”</p><p>两位甜食爱好者被这一张过度包装的精美糖纸深深吸引，诚邀宇智波鸢做他们家廉价劳动力。</p><p>可是没过一天，卡卡西就收到了产品质量投诉。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>小鸢在止水家的这一天好像演了一出电视剧，高潮迭起精彩纷呈，由于时间宝贵，止水节选了几个重点片段用哲学理论进行深刻的分析：</p><p>今天早上，小鸢以“你那份燕麦粥看起来比较甜哎”为由，软磨硬泡要求花子喂给他吃，花子向来听话懂事，关心同学照顾亲友，居然毫无防备的上了勾，一勺一勺给他喂完了自己碗里的粥！</p><p>坚强的止水很长时间以来头一次感到心口有点酸溜溜的，直到鼬把自己的三色丸子全部喂给他，他心情才微微有所好转。</p><p>吃过早饭，小鸢看见止水他们家阳台上有一只秋千，觉得挺有意思，但是根据前情提要，小鸢同学的语言表达能力有限，所以他只好手舞足蹈加上肢体语言嬉皮笑脸的问花子：</p><p>“笨花花要不要跟小鸢鸢一起玩好玩的游戏呀？”</p><p>才刚来第一天，连外号都起上了？！这是什么恶习！荡秋千你就说荡秋千就好了嘛，什么叫做“好玩的游戏”？！这歪门邪道的口才简直让止水遐想连篇。</p><p>这话估计不是六岁小朋友的原创，绝对收到了不良家长的荼毒。吐槽之余，止水不由自主把这句话里的“小鸢鸢”和“笨花花”替换成了“小土土”和小土土他们家omega的爱称，霎时间胃酸逆流成河，一阵翻江倒海头晕目眩的恶心。</p><p>之后的情节更让人叹为观止。止水不禁想要问，宇智波带土，你们家秋千是个什么玩法啊？正常人不都是一个人坐在上面另外一个人在后面推的吗？哪有站在对方面前轻轻推一下对方肩膀，等秋千微微晃动过来的时候，再趁机一下把人抱住不让动这种操作啊！</p><p>止水费了些力气才把女儿身上那块“强力黑胶布”扯开，然后温文尔雅循循善诱的引导两个小朋友说：“荡秋千多没意思啊，你俩出去打架吧！”</p><p>然而作为极少数的和平主义爱好者，止水忽略了他们村别具一格的哲学 — <strong>木叶的友情，都是在打斗中建立的；木叶的羁绊，也是在打斗中加深的。</strong></p><p>打架不是宇智波鸢的长项。受伤才是。花拳绣腿的招式还没来得及比划两下，小鸢就被花子打趴下了。</p><p>“小鸢你怎么了？有没有受伤啊？”花子赶紧冲过去慰问对手，后悔自己是不是高估了对手的实力下手有点狠了。</p><p>小鸢惨兮兮的倒在地上缩成一团，捂着膝盖恶意卖萌的滚来滚去，带着他软萌软萌同时又奶凶奶凶的哭腔骗取对手的同情和关注：</p><p>“呜呜呜……小鸢鸢痛痛……再也不会好起来了……笨花花抱抱才会好……”</p><p>我的天啊！这碰瓷的套路是跟谁学的还不够明显么？！</p><p>花子这个天真无邪不谙世事的六岁小朋友哪见过这样居心叵测的阴谋！她竟然真的以为小鸢疼的要挂了，蹲下身乖巧的抱了抱他，还把他扶起来靠在自己怀里。</p><p>打个架最后居然搂搂抱抱在一起。难以想象这两个小同学在忍校是什么相处模式……</p><p>宇智波止水人如其名，他是名副其实的“心如止水”。但是现在他不想做止水了，他只想喷火。</p><p>
  <strong>“宇智波带土！你到底怎么教育你儿子的！上梁不正下梁歪！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“这不是胡说么！我儿子明明是直的！”带土用他扭曲的“直男逻辑”义正言辞的强词夺理。</p><p>双方对峙焦灼，矛盾不断升温，眼看宇智波大战宇智波大义灭亲的悲剧就要重演，可是宇智波鸢和宇智波花子的喜剧立刻占据了主场。只见小鸢一只手牵着花子活泼可爱蹦蹦跳跳走进屋，一只手插进花子歪歪斜斜的羊角辫里尝尽绕指温柔。虽说宇智波鸢成天被大人吐槽笨嘴拙舌，但是关键时刻居然语出惊人的对花子说：</p><p>“笨花花头发好漂亮哦！就像黑色的波浪一样，晃动一下都可以拍在我心上！”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>其实黑发小女孩并不是宇智波鸢的口味。卡卡西曾经亲自试探过。</p><p>有一天他哄小鸢午睡的时候，根据他儿子的智商问了一个浅显易懂的问题：</p><p>“小鸢觉得跟哪一个爸爸长得比较像呀？”</p><p>“跟你像！”</p><p>小鸢傻乎乎的眯起眼睛鼻子嘴巴皱成一团，撒娇的样子跟带土如出一辙。</p><p>“哦？你跟我哪里像呀？”</p><p>像这种情况，带土就会直接骂他儿子傻，但是卡卡西就会好奇的探索他儿子到底傻在什么地方。</p><p>小鸢咧嘴傻笑着用肉乎乎的小手指轻轻碰了碰卡卡西的左眼。</p><p>“诶？写轮眼吗？”</p><p>自己都没想到。</p><p>全身上下百分之一的相似度都被他找到了。卡卡西惊觉这孩子其实大智若愚。</p><p>“但是头发跟爸爸不一样呢……我是黑头发呢，但是我想要银色的！”</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>“嗯！超级喜欢银色的！”</p><p>“为什么呢？黑头发不是也很好么？”</p><p>“爸爸说，银色的最好看啦！”</p><p>卡卡西又开心又困惑的笑了，搞不懂带土背着他都给小孩子灌输什么奇怪的价值观。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>不过喜欢什么发色已经不重要了，“黑色的波浪”这个破比喻恰当不恰当也不重要了。重要的是，下一秒，小鸢居然凑过去趴在花子小细脖子后面轻轻咬了一口，又稚气又羞涩的说：</p><p>“<strong>标记你哟！</strong>”</p><p>房间里三个大人惊声呼号的声浪此起彼伏，刚从外面买菜回来的宇智波鼬见此情景，手里领着明天做「天照煎蛋」用的鸡蛋噼里啪啦撒了一地。</p><p>带土当然不能容忍儿子跌倒在止水他女儿的羊角辫底下，眉毛一竖眼睛一瞪，才不管什么情窦初开两小无猜，铁了心要用尽毕生忍术手撕青梅，棍打竹马。他在空荡荡光溜溜的手臂上撸了一把虚拟的袖子，摆出木叶五代目火影对战S级叛忍的架势，拽着小鸢的领子杀气腾腾的质问道：</p><p>“宇智波鸢！你这破玩意跟谁学的！怎么就不学好！”</p><p>小鸢这个哭包一见他爸发脾气立马怂了，抹着眼泪哭委屈：</p><p>“爸爸……呜呜……我是跟你学的呀……呜呜……你不是经常对爸爸这样做嘛……呜呜……你还跟我说过，喜欢什么人就要大胆的讲出来不能憋在心上……不然只有等死掉了才能眼巴巴看人家给你坟头送花……还要拼命骂对方是笨蛋……这样她就真的会以为自己很笨然后就不会跟别人跑掉了……呜呜……爸爸你是木叶的火影，是全村的榜样，是我的爱豆，我都是跟你学的呀……”</p><p>带土在小鸢的嘴遁暴击之下说不出一句话。旁边卡卡西的脸色堪比那只本该用来送信的烤乳鸽。</p><p>“宇智波带土！你自己打不过我，居然让你儿子对我女儿下狠手！简直愧为人父！”</p><p>吸收了诸多哲学大师的深刻理论，止水的思想非常开明，他并不反对小孩子一起相处共同进步，并且认为自由恋爱是社会发展的基础。他并不讨厌宇智波鸢，但是他受不了宇智波带土这种社会毒瘤，身为火影品行不端，玷污下一代纯洁的灵魂。</p><p>场面陷入僵局，语言无法化解的矛盾终将化为行动，一场打戏即将拉开帷幕。然而大人们怎么都解决不了的问题，小孩子却可以轻易搞定。聪敏伶俐的宇智波花子用她超乎寻常的智商瞬间找到了解决问题的方法：</p><p>“爸爸们都不要吵啦！你们不是觉得小鸢亲了我一下我吃亏了嘛！那我也亲小鸢一下，这样我们就还清啦！”</p><p>然后她一个瞬身扑过去抓住了小鸢，用力在他脖子上吧唧亲了一口，</p><p>“还给你哟！”</p><p>带土转过身跟止水交换了一个复杂的眼神，又无辜又无耻的甩锅道：“这可不是我教的……”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“呃……那这个夏令营，还继续么？要不然我把小鸢接回去吧……”卡卡西胆战心惊的做好了自我牺牲的觉悟。</p><p>“我们不要乱掺和了，问问孩子们吧。”鼬看了看抱在一起的两个黑团子，不忍心拆散这样的友情。</p><p>而孩子们在打打闹闹之中刚刚度过美好夏日的第一天，当然期待着美好的未来，于是不约而同的表示欢乐可以来的更猛烈些。</p><p>“我倒是觉得儿子有必要跟你隔离一段时间，好好接受一下更优质的家庭教育。”止水拿起桌上那本《笛卡尔》冲带土晃了晃，用学术界暗语对带土进行辛辣而隐晦的嘲讽 — 按照“我思故我在”的理论，这位不爱思考哲学问题的火影大人根本就是不存在的。</p><p>“橘生淮南则为橘，生于淮北则为枳！我家小鸢在家从来不这样，到你这里一天就变坏！有问题的到底是谁？！”带土也不甘示弱的卖弄自己的知识储备。</p><p>“你们说的都有道理哈。不过小叔……我知道你觉得你自己这样很帅，但是晚上有点凉，你要不要披件衣服啊？”鼬倒也不是真的关心他“不存在”的小叔叔，只是觉得小叔那条游泳裤实在喧宾夺主，太容易分散大家注意力，使得大家忽视问题的本质和核心。</p><p>“不必了。我马上走了。海滨旅馆一晚上挺贵的，不想浪费……”带土活跃的思绪飘飞到十万八千里外美丽的海滩，又瞬间转回到小鸢身上，“宇智波鸢！等我休假回来再好好收拾你！”</p><p>“鼬！煎蛋什么的，就拜托你了！”卡卡西把那张皱巴巴的字条塞进鼬的手里，然后挽起了带土的手。</p><p>“爸爸爸爸，你们玩的开心，我会想你们的！”小鸢冲着神威的漩涡招招手，一抹脏兮兮的泪痕还残留在脸上，此时却破涕为笑转身投入止水和鼬的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>海上夜色浓郁，沙滩边的烧烤店卖的廉价啤酒比82年的拉菲还有味。宇智波带土“痛失爱子”，心情沮丧只得借酒消愁，搂着卡卡西喝的酩酊大醉，醉到开始吐露内心深处最真实，最不为人知的肺腑之言：</p><p>“卡卡西，你知道我现在什么感觉么？”</p><p>“嗯，我知道的……”卡卡西像患难兄弟一样，深表同情的拍了拍带土的肩。</p><p>“就是那种，辛辛苦苦养了六年的猪哦……被一个黑心老农种在自家后院的奶白菜给拱了……”带土痛心疾首一脸哀愁，晃晃悠悠倒在卡卡西身上，手里的空瓶跌在沙子里。</p><p>“我倒是觉得那颗白菜是真心好……”</p><p>“卡卡西，我看你那个傻儿子简直扶不上墙！他现在已经彻底背叛我，认贼作父，沦为止水他们家的舔狗了！”带土晕晕乎乎的竖起一根手指，醉醺醺的隔空呵斥小鸢。</p><p>“那也没办法嘛，小孩子也是有自己想法的嘛，你这样的强权暴政，管得住他的身体管不住他的脑子，小心等他长大了为了花子跟你反目成仇，搞得大家都不开心……”</p><p>“哎，我说……”宇智波带土的嗓音在酒精浸泡中变得浑浊，失焦的眼神里却突然闪烁出奇异的明光。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“反正小鸢这家伙也没救了，不如我们再生一个吧！”</p><p>“啊？！”</p><p>“这次生个银毛小女孩！又聪明又漂亮，保准听话！”</p><p>“带土，放手！你在干什么！不要在这里啊……”</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>